legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Plaisir Permafrost
NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT ADD THE SERUM MELANCHOLIA'S INFORMATIONS (WHICH BELONGS TO MELANCHOLIA PAGE) ON THIS PAGE. THIS PAGE IS MAINLY FOR PLAISIR, EVEN THOUGH IT MAY BE OVERLAPPED WITH SOME INFORMATIONS OF HER EVIL COUNTERPART. In construction Plaisir (also formerly known as Melancholia during her corruption) was once a enchanted fairy who liked to take her human form as legendary Joan of Arc, the historical heroine she admired. Once a pure-hearted fairy with no sense of hatred and sorrow, Plaisir was forced to taste her sorrow when Moloch invaded her homeland and killed her family & friends in front of her. Then, Plaisir's mind was broken and turned into Melancholia, an evil fairy filled with nothing but despair and hatred towards mankind. She hated Moloch and was unwilling to serve her tyrannical master, until she met Michael Langdon before falling in love with him, but her Melancholia personality had twisted her mind and making her someone who will zealously defending Michael's atrocities. Even so, Plaisir's original personality was awakened after Michael betrayed her, causing an internal conflict which ended by the serum of Dr. Jekyll, which helped to cast the purely evil Melancholia out. After the defeat of the serum Melancholia and the destruction of Moloch, Plaisir returned to her original benevolent personality and joined forces of heroes to atone her sins, after being accepted by Katarina Couteau and Ichabod Crane to join forces against Balam Alliance. Eventually, she felt happy when finally earning a happy ending she always desired, which she was loved and respected by everyone. Despite her heroic true personality, because of her actions under her Melancholia persona, Plaisir is the main antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior and one of the major antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc (albeit an anti-villain). ''Overview Plaisir Once, as a light fairy named Plaisir, Melancholia was light-hearted and lived inside Enchanted Forest with happiness. She always pursuited happiness and will be happy to see others be happy. However, after seeing her friends burned down her best friends and tormented her, corrupted her until she became his loyal killing machine, Melancholia became a twisted fairy who loves to see people cry and drinks their tears. Her darker personality reflected many monsters who served Moloch - heartless, cruel and egotistic. In Old Timeline, she survived Years of Tribulation and became loyal to Triggers Hell when World War III started, and she built a evil organization named Neo-Hellfire to honor Moloch. During this time, she hid herself under the ocean, watching the war raging on while planning to unleash a great flood on Earth. However, after the New Timeline Melancholia (pacted with Michael and became his apprentice) possessed her, the future Melancholia returned to be loyal with Moloch. She also fell in love with Michael and will do anything for him as long as he pleased. After Michael's apparent death, the past Melancholia fell into disillusions and tried to restore her twisted romance by "bringing back" Michael, and she kept capturing humans and transformed them into a Michael after another, making their voice, physical appearance and even genes are as same as him. However, what she did not know is that Michael's soul fragment had observed everything secretly. Once she completed the 4000th Michael, Melancholia was impriosoned by Michael and her soul was devoured, and all of her clones and the entire Neo-Hellfire had been taken over by Michael's Legion, proving that Melancholia/Plaisir was nothing more than just a pawn to Michael, not a lover. After all of the abuse she had suffered, Melancholia had finally seen through Michael's true nature and eventually turned to hate him, and so she manage to resist her evil side's control and casted "her" out and eventually defeated her. When James Colby had brought Moloch to ''Sword of Kings universe via his painting, the heroic Melancholia/Plaisir arrived at the future and merged with her revived future self again though this time, only her original Plaisir personality existed since the serum Melancholia was cast out). This time, after becoming a unique Plaisir, she joined forces of heroes to wipe Michael's Legion, Moloch's Army and possessed zombies as much as she could, eventually betraying Michael, Moloch and Leohart, thus redeeming herself. After Moloch had defeated and all of the Team Witness had returned back to 2020 as the Years of Tribulation was over, Plaisir chose to stay with Katarina Couteau in order to fight against Triggers Hell, Moloch's remnants, Michael's Legion, Fallen Church remnants and eventually the Fallen (Isaac Westcott) himself. After the Fallen's final death, Plaisir lived for 5 billions years since fairies are immortal. However, after the Darkness itself reemerged at Multi-Universe, Michael Langdon (escaped from Triggers Hell and hid himself to expand his legion secretly) had sprung to life once more. Michael's secret return also brought back his reign of the Fallen Roman Catholic Church as a new Dark Empire. After knowing Michael's resurrection, Plaisir set out to wipe out the demonic forces that haunted her for 5 billions of years. ''Description Name The name '''Plaisir' is a French word for "pleasure" originated from Old French plaisir, from Latin placēre, present active infinitive of placeō. Pleasure describes the broad class of mental states that humans and other animals experience as positive, enjoyable, or worth seeking. It includes more specific mental states such as happiness, entertainment, enjoyment, ecstasy, and euphoria. The early psychological account of pleasure, the pleasure principle, describes it as a positive feedback mechanism, motivating the organism to recreate in the future the situation which it has just found pleasurable and to avoid situations that have caused pain in the past. ''Appearance Personality Plaisir Before her corruption into Melancholia, Plaisir was a kind, loving and pure-hearted fairy who cared for weak and poor. She likes legendary female heroines like Joan of Arc and always liked to roleplay her, being naive like a ignorant child. However, she was not just a self-bragging hero. In fact, Plaisir is a helpful person who helped Ichabod several times to help those who was in need after her redemption, including rasing funds for those who had suffered in war, plagues, famine as well as poverty. She did not mind shaking hands with lepers of hug with paitients infected with HIV, showing her benevolence as well as kind nature as a natrual forest fairy. Despite her kind heart, Plaisir was also a person with poor judgement of characters, and therefore she (after turning into Melancholia though still hating Moloch) fell into Michael Langdon's lie and fell in love with him, wanting him to become her best friend. The pure-good Plaisir had an importance to the Fusion Melancholia, since if the evil "Serum" Melancholia completely takes hold, she could have killing countless and countless people by releasing her devilish fairy power, causing a dystopia future that nobody, not even her, shall existed. However, as a part of fusion Melancholia, Plaisir's own personality was torn apart as well since she did not see Michael's true nature in time despite knowing his plan and tried as hard as she could to delay it, only be inverted by the evil Melancholia. Therefore, Melancholia herself was internally unstable, and this unstability was shown when her future self was destroyed and her past self was awakened from her coma, departing from her love one. Even so, Plaisir finally realized the true nature of Michael upon seeing him controlled Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince as his new vessel and planned to exterminate every living beings including her. Then, that was how Melancholia became internally unstable even more, which ended up as the good Melancholia (Plaisir) casted the evil one (Serum Melancholia) out of her body. Later, Plaisir showed valiant courage while standing against her evil self who tried to fuse with her once again, trying to resist all the ways which the Serum Melancholia tried in order to drive her insane. Upon the Serum Melancholia's demise, Plaisir finally lived happily in the world and became a hero of the Alliance of Freedom, deserting her demonic past completely and creating her own brand new future as well. Sister Mary Eunice remarked that Plaisir was the reincarnation of Joan of Arc, a selfless heroine who did not ashame her own destiny to protect what she tried to protect despite all those threats. Fusion Melancholia Even after turning into Melancholia, Plaisir's own quality did not die out. She committed evil only because she was pressed by the true evil Melancholia (aka the Serum Melancholia) and could not be freed no matter how hard she tried to control her evil deeds. After she saw her "savior" Michael Langdon's true nature, Plaisir finally managed to brake free with the help of Dr. Jekyll, and soon she regretted everything she did during her time as the "Fusion Melancholia". Then, she started to redeem herself. Because of her care, gratitude and romatic love for Michael, the Fusion Melancholia who still had some sides of Plaisir, is not a Complete Monster, but still she has ruthless and psychopathic traits. Like Moloch, Melancholia has no tolerants to fools or failure. She even stabbed a minion of hers to death simply because he did not waked her up. At first, she hated humanity and considered humans as threats because long as she lived, she had witnessed corruptions, dictactorship and war. Her views of humanity was the same of Michael's view. Melancholia also suffered from a split personality and she sometimes talking to a shadowy Michael inside her deluded mind, and she even dressed up as Michael while attacking Patraich Krans, Acqua of the Back and Orthodox Church clergies in Siberia. When her hood were hit down by the Patraich, Melancholia looked at herself within the mirror. Realized that she was playing Michael's role in her deluded mind, Melancholia screamed in terror before she escaped, showing her love for Michael had drove her mad. However, she was still deluded that she could not figured out that her "Michael" persona was planted by the original Michael inside her body in order to drive her insane. Despite being manacing, Melancholia is not a completely serious person, since she had a dark sense of humor and loved to use sarcasm, making her sense of humor seemed twisted, but she could be a comic relief as well in certain circumstances. Also, her romantic love for Michael - though she geniuely loved Michael at first, not seeing him as a possession - had became twisted when Michael made her a lure to make Carl Robinson came close to the cocoon of FOLIE, thus killing her future counterpart, hatching FOLIE prematurely and driving the past Melancholia as insane as Michael himself. Unknowing for Michael's demonic plan to outlive Melancholia so that he could release FOLIE earlier, Melancholia blamed Carl for her failure to raise FOLIE on Earth, since the love she had on Michael had blinded her. After Michael's apparent death, the past Melancholia has become so twisted that she keep capturing humans and transformed them into a Michael after another, making their voice, physical appearance and even genes are as same as him. However, she became genuiuely heroic once she had realized that Michael never loved her, making her fell into a disillusion until Betsy Ross, Katrina Crane and Nick Hawley came to cheer her up, bringing back her original cheerful personality and casting the more melavolent serum Melancholia out. After becoming a hero and joined the final stand, Plaisir embraced the true happiness she had always wished from Ichabod and his friends - a kind of true happiness that she never received from Michael or the outcome of letting people cry. It was a hard and unbelievable road to redemption since many people once considered Plaisir as an irredeemable monster like the serum Melancholia. Personal information ''All personal informations of Plaisir, such as her hobbies, her favorite things, etc * Favorite colors: **''Gold, white, vermillion, green'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Fruits & vegetables (being a strict vegan)'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''White coat with red and green ribbons'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Studying, listening to music, medicine, magic, roleplaying, cosplaying historical heroines, protecting her friends, spreading peace and prosperity'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''All Gods and divine beings of the Multi-Universe, nearly all religious, all good fairies, Katarina Couteau, Imperia Deamonne, Neith, Yuuchiro Hyakuya, Erza Scarlet, Echidna StinWalker, Nemesis, Emilia, Rem, Ram, Nu Wa, Drizzt Do'Urden, Myouri, Rinslet Walker Couteau, Luffy, Natsu, Goten, Trunks, Moka, Tsukune, Son Goku, Makoto Naegi, Beerus, Asuka, Shinji Ikari, Ichigo Kurosaki, Zaraki Kenpachi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihimi Inoue, Ishida, Shido Itsuka, Mana Takamiya, Elliot Baldwin Woodman, Karen Nora Mathers, Asuna, Princess Celestia, Andr, Skelly, Kyouhei Kannazuki, Atala Arck, Azul Jissele, Yoda, Ellen Mira Mathers, Ymir, Aphrodite, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Hiro-chan, Lalatina Darkness, Kazuma, Jack the Freezer, Aqua, Shinoa Hiragi, Akame, Tatsumi, Leone, Kurumu Kuronu, Alice, Yato Stinger, Violeta Vasconcelos, Yoirichi, Poison Ivy, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, Sister Mary Eunice, Ichabod Crane, Maria Arzonia, August Corbin, Adam Frankenstein, Katrina Crane, Bismarck Bodewig, Aerisi Kalinoth, Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Eve Fullbuster, Carl Robinson, Elsa the Snow Queen, Princess Anna and many more'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Carl Robinson (formerly), Jobe, Kaysie Virgo, Mr. Gold, Jeremy Crane, Zelena the Wicked Witch, Evil Queen (Regina Mills), Feilian, all members of "Five Emperors", Vanifer'' *''Likes:'' **''Meeting people, taking care of abandoned animals, vegetarian food, nature, plants, peace, harmony, friendship, love, her friends and family, flowers, playing with fairy tale creatures, looking at the starts, looking at the horizon of the sunset, looking at the sea, good humans, aliens, cats, ninjas, space, stars, fighting, training, eating, singing, Halloween, Christmas, gifts, Greek Gods, Japanese Gods, Chinese folklore, Parallel Earths, traveling to other universes and dimensions, Classic music and birds'' *''Religion:'' **''Neutral on any religions'' *''Hates:'' **''Fanatics, beer, fire, war, satanism, human experiments, assassins, mercenaries, nazis, fascists, Dark Empires, liars, serial killers, perverts, rapists, destroyers of worlds, slavers, corrupt politicians, greedy people, weak-minded people, warmongers, corrupt priests, dictators, evil demons, evil angels, Aldegyr Kingdom, Dark Emperors, Triggers Hell, coffee beans, lover stealers, tsunderes, Sith, selfish aliens, neo-nazis, KnightWalker Family, meat, Artificial Demon Weapons, blood, gangsters, Mafusa Gang, Order of Terror, DEM Empire, Sith Empire, Balam Alliance, Dreyfuss Enterprises, troublemakers, bully, bullying, juvenile deliquents, genocidal tyrants, aristocrats, Moloch's army, the serum Melancholia' control, Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''Political types:'' **''Never care on politics'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Melody, opera and others'' *''Age:'' **''Around 2,000 years old;'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Hated allies:'' **''None; accept all her friends' support with mild criticism, but no hates'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''The Serum Melancholia, Moloch, The Fallen, Akihiro Kurata, Michael Langdon, Mr. Hyde, Jasmine Porcelain, Black Fairy, Gideon, Mephisto, Blackheart, Dahlia Hawthorne, Lady Van Tassel, Hubert Zodiak, Malice Do'Urden, Mephista, Syra the Emperor, Sebastian Shaw, Red Skull, Hades Izanami, Yuuki Terumi, Hazama, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Eckidina KnightWalker, Yellow Diamond, Black Diamond, Prince Hans, Zadkiel, Valindra Shadowmantle, Lolth, Michael's Legion, Emperor Mateus, the Darkness, Lord Boros, Aya Tokoyogi, Theo Galavan, Aryana Westcott, the Joker, Unicron'' ''History Pure of Heart Proposels ''The "good" Melancholia, or referred as her true name, '''Plaisir', was turned into a tragic villainess who thrist for blood. However, the true kind personality of Plaisir never died out even being pressed hard by her evil counterpart. Once living in the Enchanted Forest, Plaisir was a naive fairy who liked to portray Joan of Arc, a legendary heroine she admired, and she was fond of helping others in need and deemed no rewards from them. However, facing the death of her family and friends due to Moloch's murderous manslaugter, Plaisir turned from a girl with everything she loves to a girl who lost everything she loves, eventually turning into Melancholia, a twisted evil fairy with a much more brutal personality. Even so, at heart, Plaisir was stuck in the thrist of revenge as well as the desire to save her world from war. During her time as Melancholia, Plaisir deeply fell in love with the Anti-Christ, Michael Langdon who once promised her to overthrow Moloch in order to avenge her family and friends. She believed Michael gave her hope despite some myterious voice (turned out to be her old self) urged her to either kill or leave Michael in order to end his dreadful plans, yet she was too naive to heed this warning. Due to her personality instability similar to Katarina Couteau, the life of Plaisir (as Melancholia) was like a rollar-coaster, since sometimes she could be pretty friendly due to her pure-good past self, wheras sometimes she would be as blood-thirsty as any evil person from the forces of Moloch due to her vile evil counterpart. For a while, she even sunk into some sort of blood-thrist insanity and for some times she was the main antagonist in several arcs. However, many of those was caused by the internal conflict which Plaisir tried to resist her evil self and break free from Moloch's control. Believing Fallen Roman Catholic Church was made of good, Melancholia/Plaisir did so that she and Michael would ended up happily forever and bring happiness across the world, help people in need, even for the cost of many life of whom she deemed as enemies. Under the manipulation of her evil countepart, Plaisir made their first agreement to construct FOLIE, since she believed it could eventually wipe out the most evil side of humanity (including the KnightWalker Family) and recreate the world which was scarred by the war, branding the Fallen Roman Catholic Church itself as a Noah's Ark. However, even after all she had done to wipe out "crime" in her mind, as she even start turning criminals into Michael's clones, she was still deserted by a returned Michael. Horrified to see Michael earned the power from Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, Plaisir finally abandoned all her hope and almost fell into her despair, but soon she started to stuggle and finally casted her evil self out from her body. Feeling sorry for what she had done as Melancholia, the freed Plaisir immediately helped the Team Witness to defeat Michael Langdon in his Sorensen form, casted her evil self alongside all thos evil things she had committed into Hell, as well as channeling the soul of Grace Dixon to erase many of Michael's time-altering effects to save the time from breaking down as well as protecting the Paradise from destruction. After all those events, the purified Plaisir eventually matured and started to help others as much as she could, just like her old self once did. She never ever avoid herself from talking about her past as Melancholia since she knew that she must not forget what she had done as a villain, in order to prevent herself from descending into madness once again. Being THE most complicated heroine in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, Plaisir could have become a Complete Monster due to her atrocities as Melancholia, and yet she managed to save herself from the destruction and purified her own soul. Plaisir eventually earned the happy ending of her own, knowing what the true meaning of happiness was not out of selfish reasons but out of selfless devotions, which her old self represents.'' ''Quotes *"I have to die so that others might live... So that beauty can live."'' *''"I... do not know what to you do, you see. Yes, you're right. It's me. Sacrfises are sometime necessary. I can see that now. There is someone at the door."'' *''"I pray for a gimpse of Michael Langdon, and God only shows me Crane."'' *''"If this is my destiny, then I do not want to fail."'' *''"I hope you know what you are doing, Crane. Some allies are even more dangerous than enemies."'' *''"The great victory I saw in the dreams, all of it was a lie. The all gratidtude I felt, the love than embraced me... were all lies. I don't no if I can feel love anymore. It was just... What do you say about that kind of negative feelings? Oh, 'melancholy'... What an irony."'' *''"We serve the same kind of freedom. If you are her true friend, you have nothing to fear from me. The world is preaching to the converted. I am going to make it right."'' *''"I see a darkness in you, Firenza Junior. And in that darkness, eyes staring back at me. Brown eyes, blue eyes, green eyes. Eyes you'll shut forever. We will meet again."'' *''"Everyone is what they are and where they are for a reason. Terrible things happen for a reason. Take what happened to you, Rumplestilskin, when you were a child. If not for your fall into the Dark One after your mother abandoned you, you wouldn't be here helping the Lord's Chosen bring his light into the world. Knowledge has made you powerful. But there's still so much you don't know. Do you remember what you heard that night when the sorcerer tossed your parts in the fire? You heard a voice call out from the flames. Do you remember? Should I tell you what the voice said? Should I tell you the name of the one who spoke?"'' *''"Death is coming for everyone and everything ... a darkness that will swallow the dawn."'' *''"I had an ability to see an artifact's past via touching itself or information about it, so I saw those things. While possessing my future self, I told this to Michael, and he immediately set out a plan to get that book from Vatican, and therefore setting his plot. In fact, my role in this plan shall never be ignored. Without me, Michael can never know that the Catholics locked the Grand Grimoire inside St. Peter's Ballisca. Without me, we will never build our new legends based on Scathach's dark legacy. The world became so messy now, but after a litter stir from us, it is all going to change."'' *''"I've been ready to die for many years. If God was done with me, so be it, but he's not."'' *''"You may started to hate me, but sadly, this is who I am, and as long as I can see Michael smile, I will do anything for him! For years, I helped Michael to conceal evidence by making the corpses of our victims into bio-weapons, especially into our masterpiece - FOLIE, which is our mightiest work to recreate the Great Flood! However, this time there shall be no Noah's Ark. Since Moloch burned my friends to make me join him, I started to hate fire. So, I am gonna use water, the greatest foe of fire, to wipe out humanity's disgrace and corruption. The KnightWalker Family? They'll drown. Stalinists? Nazis? Fascists? Imperialists? They'll all drown, and the world will eventually bow down to us into a world full of purity and peace... and then WE WON'T NEED MOLOCH ANYMORE. We will dump him like a trash and rule the world ourselves."'' ''Quotes about Plaisir Affiliations As Villain (formerly) *Triggrs Hell'' *''Moloch'' *''Neo-Hellfire'' *''Michael Langdon'' *''Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''Balam Alliance (indirectly)'' *''KnightWalker Family (indirectly)'' ''As Hero *Team Witnesses'' *''Alliance of Freedom'' *''Wolf Pack Squad'' *''New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries'' Sleepy-hollow.jpg Alliance of Freedom Logo.png WPC-company-Crowf.jpg New_DEM.jpg ''Gallery Joan Ototsugu Konoe.png JoanofArc.png Jeanne d'Arc Extella.png FGO Ruler Jeanne.png JeanneD'Arc.png Fate.Grand.Order.full.2055989.jpg Fate.Grand.Order.full.2077776.jpg Fate.Grand.Order.full.2079509.jpg|The one who fights monsters... Trivia Real-life Inspirations Magaret of Valois '''Margaret of Valois' (French: Marguerite, 14 May 1553 – 27 March 1615) was a French princess of the Valois dynasty who became queen consort of Navarre and later also of France. A daughter of King Henry II of France and Catherine de' Medici, Margaret was the sister of kings Francis II, Charles IX and Henry III, and of Elisabeth of Valois Queen of Spainas well as Claude of France. Charles IX arranged for her to marry a distant cousin, King Henry III of Navarre, and she thus became Queen of Navarre in 1572. In 1589, after all her brothers had died leaving no sons, Margaret's husband, the senior-most agnatic heir to France (the "Prince du sang"), succeeded to the French throne as Henry IV, the first Bourbon King of France. A queen of two kingdoms, Margaret was subjected to many political manipulations, including being held prisoner (albeit at a comfortable castle) by her own brother, Henry III of France, for many years. However, her life was anything but passive. She was famous for her beauty and sense of style, notorious for a licentious lifestyle, and also proved a competent memoirist. She was indeed one of the most fashionable women of her time, and influenced many of Europe's royal courts with her clothing. Margaret took many lovers both during her marriage and after its annulment, of whom the best-known are Joseph Boniface de La Môle, Jacques de Harlay, Seigneur de Champvallon and Louis de Bussy d'Amboise. While imprisoned, she took advantage of the time to write her memoirs, which included a succession of stories relating to the disputes of her brothers Charles IX and Henry III with her husband. The memoirs were published posthumously in 1628. ''Erwin Rommel '''Erwin Rommel' (15 November 1891 – 14 October 1944), popularly known as the Desert Fox, was a field marshal (senior military commander) in the Wehrmacht of Nazi Germany during World War II. Rommel supported the Nazi seizure of power and Adolf Hitler, although his attitude towards Nazi ideology and level of knowledge of the regime's crimes remain a matter of debate among scholars. In 1944, Rommel was implicated in the 20 July plot to assassinate Hitler. Due to Rommel's status as a national hero, Hitler desired to eliminate him quietly. Rommel was given a choice between committing suicide, in return for assurances that his family would not be persecuted following his death, or facing a trial that would result in his execution; he chose the former and, shortly after, commited suicide using a cyanide pill. Rommel was given a state funeral, and it was announced that he had succumbed to his injuries from the strafing of his staff car in Normandy. Rommel has become a larger than life figure in both Allied and Nazi propaganda, with numerous authors considering him an apolitical, brilliant commander and a victim of the Third Reich although this assessment is contested by other authors as the Rommel myth. Rommel's reputation for conducting a clean war was used in the interest of the West German rearmament and reconciliation between the former enemies – the United Kingdom and the United States on one side and the new Federal Republic of Germany on the other. ''Diana, Princess of Wales '''Diana, Princess of Wales' (Diana Frances; née Spencer; 1 July 1961 – 31 August 1997), was the first wife of Charles, Prince of Wales, who is the eldest child and heir apparent of Queen Elizabeth II. Diana was born into a family of British nobility with royal ancestry and was the fourth child and third daughter of John Spencer, Viscount Althorp, and the Honourable Frances Roche. She grew up in Park House, situated on the Sandringham estate, and was educated in England and Switzerland. In 1975, after her father inherited the title of Earl Spencer, she became known as Lady Diana Spencer. She came to prominence in February 1981 when her engagement to Prince Charles was announced. Her wedding to the Prince of Wales on 29 July 1981, held at St Paul's Cathedral, reached a global television audience of over 750 million people. While married, Diana bore the titles Princess of Wales, Duchess of Cornwall, Duchess of Rothesay, and Countess of Chester. The marriage produced two sons, the princes William and Harry, who were then respectively second and third in the line of succession to the British throne. As Princess of Wales, Diana undertook royal duties on behalf of the Queen and represented her at functions overseas. She was celebrated for her charity work and for her support of the International Campaign to Ban Landmines. She was involved with dozens of charities including London's Great Ormond Street Hospital for children, of which she was president from 1989. Diana remained the object of worldwide media scrutiny during and after her marriage, which ended in divorce on 28 August 1996. Media attention and public mourning were extensive after her death in a car crash in Paris on 31 August 1997 and subsequent televised funeral. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:CIS Productions Category:Fairies Category:Pure Good Category:Reformed Villains Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Team Witness members Category:Chaotic Good Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Violently Protective Girlfriend Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Elementals Category:Big Goods Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Fallen Hero Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Karma Houdini Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Villainous Friend Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:The Heart Category:Descendants Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Girly Girls who become Tomboys Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Judges Category:Interrogators Category:Armored Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:OCs Category:Torturers Category:Magic Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Magicians Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Insecure Characters Category:Possesed Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maaya Sakamoto Category:Master Manipulator Category:Atoners Category:Heroic Genius Category:Sympathetic Destroyer of Worlds Category:Flyers Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Non Humans Category:Nature Lovers Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Waterbenders Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Order of Terror Category:Triggers Hell Category:Hooded characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Partner Category:Sorceress Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Scar Barers Category:Chosen ones Category:Mutants Category:Singing Characters Category:Giants Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Daughter of Hero